The Angel of Sickness
The Angel of Sickness is a replacement for the Angel of Death's "Summon Fallen Elohim" ability. In order to enable this conversion, I had to make certain that both the fallen Elohim and this creature had the same number of HD. Maskim normally have 50 HD, and I needed it to have 35 instead. Fortunately, the book "Legends of Avandu" has the "Bygone" template, which halves a creature's HD, amongst other things to weaken it. This brought the Maskim down to 25 HD, allowing me to then put 10 levels of Cancer mage on him. I did pump the Cancer mage's abilities up somewhat in order to further bring about the concept that this angel is a deity, including removing per day limitations on abilites that would normally be usable 35 times a day (not a big power boost), and removing the intellegence drain on the viral agent and viral ally abilities (larger power boost), effectively making these abilities unlimited as well. Of course, this Angel's biggest weakness is anyone immune to disease, or with significant fort saves. Statblock Dreadskull Necklace (minor artifact) This large circular loop of twine appears perfectly mundane, except that it cannot be severed by any mortal means aside from a successful roll on a Mage's Disjunction. It possesses no further abilities until the skull of a deity or paragon creature is hung upon it (there is room for 12 such skulls). When the string is worn as a necklace, for each creature type skull hung on the string, the bearer's weapons automatically gain a further +4 enchantment bonus, +4d6 damage, and a critical hit forces a fortitude save DC 27 or be destroyed. The Angel of Sickness's Dreadskull Necklace already possesses the following twelve paragon skulls: Fey, Giant, Humanoid (Dwarf), Humanoid (Elf), Humanoid (Goblinoid), Humanoid (Halfling), Humanoid (Human), Humanoid (Orc), Magical Beast, Monstrous Humanoid, Outsider (Good), Outsider (Evil). These skulls can be sundered, but have hardness 20, and 50 hp each. Details Reversal (Ex): Upon the Angel of Sickness' death, any supernatural or spell-like effects that did not cause hit point damage it created during the previous hour are undone. This may include ability drain, magical fear or paralysis, instant kill effects, magical disease, and others. Death Attack (Ex): If the Angel of Sickness makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (his choice). If the victim of this attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 56) against the kill effect, they die. Against the paralysis effect, on a failed save the victim is rendered helpless for 1d6+25 rounds. Hide in Plain Sight (Su): The Angel of Sickness can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, he can hide from view in the open without having anything to hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The Angel of Sickness can only be flanked by a character with at least 39 rogue levels. Divine Sneak Attack (Ex): The Angel of Sickness deals +10d6 damage upon a successful sneak attack. Half this damage is divine, and effects even those normally immune to critical hits. Divine Traits (Ex): The Angel of Sickness is effectively a lesser deity and as such adds a +8 divine bonus to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. Elongated (Su): The Angel of Sickness can stretch himself out like chains and attack opponents up to 50 feet away. Glistening Skin (Su): The body of the Angel of Sickness is slick with the blood of its many victims. Anyone attacking the Angel and failing to hit him automatically loses their next attack, the weapon ajudged to have skidded off the glistening skin of the monster and unbalanced the attacker. Regeneration (Su): Damage from weapons that are either chaotic and epic, or epic and holy deal normal damage to a maskim, as do spells with the chaotic or good descriptors. If a maskim loses a body part, the missing part regenerates fully in one round unless his ability to regenerate is suppressed that round. This allows them to recover from otherwise lethal attacks (such as decapitation from a vorpal weapon). Summon Gloom (Sp): Once per week the maskim can summon a gloom (See pages 200 -201 of the Epic Level Handbook for details). Epic Spell DC 90, this is the equivalent of a 17th-level spell. Underhanded (Su): The maskim can stretch and contort their bodies to deliver a telling blow. Maskim can add their sneak attack damage to each melee attack. They can also use their death attack in conjunction with this ability. Disease Host (Ex): The Angel of Sickness becomes a permanent carrier of every disease he encounters, but remains immune to their effects (aside from purely cosmetic effects). He takes 1d6 damage per caster level if someone casts a cure disease spell or effect on him (he can make a Fort save to avoid this damage). Contagion (Sp): The Angel of Sickness' mere touch, or the touch from any weapon he weilds, carries a contagion spell. The save DC is 21. Poison (Sp): Once per day, the Angel of Sickness' touch, or the touch from his weapon, carries a poison spell. The save DC is 22. Viral Ally (Su): Diseases originating from the Angel of Sickness are intellegent, and can telepathically communicate any experiences of the host body to the Angel. At the Angel of Sickness' whim, he can control the infected person as if by Dominate Creature, except that the target does not recieve an additional saving throw against this effect. This effect ends upon removal of the disease, such as through a Remove Disease spell, or through the normal fortitude saves to overcome the disease. Unlike normal Viral Agents and Allies, the Angel of Sickness does not lose intellegence to gain these agents. Infected Wound (Ex): The Angel of Sickness can infect his foe with an infectious taint after any successful attack. This deals 1 constitution damage, and the target must make a fortitude save (DC 53) one hour later or take a further 1d6 points of constitution damage. Disease Form (Su): The Angel of Sickness can transform into a disease once per day, including up to 100 pounds of gear. In this form, he is intangible and invisible to standard modes of observations, including blindsight, and spells that enable one to see invisible creatures. Creatures with scent can notice a foulness in the air. In this form, the Angel cannot move, except with the wind, or within a host. Anyone within 100 feet of the Angel in this form may be infected as a standard action, although the target may make a DC 26 fortitude save to avoid the infection. Once infected, the host is dealt 1d3 points of constitution damage per day after a 24 hour incubation period. The disease does not detect as magic. Within the host, the Angel is aware of whatever the victim is aware of. He can control the victim as he desires, without limit, using any special abilities the host may possess, and any special abilities the Angel possesses that can still be used while intangible. The host may fight the infection as per a normal disease, at which point the Angel is forced out of the host's body. The Angel is also forced out of the body upon the host's death. A cure disease that gets past the Angel's spell resistance spell kills the Angel instantly while in this form, unless he makes a fortitude save against the spell, in which case it has no effect. Feat: Killer Instinct EPIC In combat you achieve a zen-like focus, allowing you to strike killing blows without preparation. Prerequisites: Death attack class ability, sneak attack +5d6. Benefit: You need not spend 3 rounds preparing for a death attack. Feat: Nosodic EPIC Diseases have a positive effect upon you. Prerequisites: Con 25, Disease Immunity. Benefit: When you contract a disease, its effects augment you rather than debilitate you. You can only benefit from one disease at a time. If you contract a second disease, the first is lost. category:Mid-Epic category:CR 64